Flexible conduit and cable used to carry electrical power in buildings, for example, typically include insulated conductors protected in a helically wound (and therefore flexible) steel or aluminum sheath (also called armor). Other kinds of flexible conduit use sheathing or armor that is not helically wound but is formed in other ways, for example, by seam welding of sheet metal or using non-metallic materials. Conduit refers to a product in which the conductors are not installed until after the conduit is manufactured, for example, after it is mounted in the building. Cable refers to conduit in which the conductors are installed during manufacture. When used to wire a building, the cable or conduit is pulled from a coil or reel and cut to appropriate lengths using a cutter, a saw, or other tool. The ends of each length are attached to metal boxes and connections to the conductors are made within the boxes.